Dancing on a Flame of Fate
by Paprikan
Summary: Lily was an unknown witch before 5th year. But being a witch isn't all it's cracked up to be. She has to deal with strong powers, hateful sisters, lost father's, Dark Wizards, and most of allarrogant boys aka James
1. Prolouge

Hey all! For those of you who read my other story (the one that I removed): I decided to take it off because the beginning was wrong. I wasn't going to continue the story, but I stumbled upon the material that I hadn't deleted and I remembered the plot. So this is the same story, with just a different beginning.

I tried to take a different wack at things, so let me know what you think!

PLEASE review! It helps so much!

Disclaimer: I hereby state that I do not own any of J.K.Rowlings work (characters, setting, etc.)

**Dancing on A Flame of Fate**

**Prologue:**

The day dawned bright and clear. Two weeks until school was over, but for Lily Evans, it seemed like a lifetime. The only thing that got her through that particular day was the prospect of dance lessons after school.

"Ms. Evans!" the teacher's piercing voice cut through Lily's delirium. The fourteen year old picked up her head from her desk, red locks tumbling over her shoulders. Her eyes drooped, and she yawned rudely.

"Yes, Mrs. Scolarie?" Her classmates around her giggled, and her Petunia scowled.

"May I ask why you are sleeping through my lesson?"

Lily nodded her head, becoming a little more aware of where she was. Sitting up a bit straighter, and covering up a stretch, she smiled pleasantly (almost mockingly) at her boring teacher. "Of course you may, you are the teacher."

The girls around her gasped. On any normal day, Lily would have been sharper. She would have kept her mouth smartly closed, and her head off her desk, however much effort it would have taken. But it was not a normal day. It had started off bad, and it had gotten worse.

And now, Mrs. Scolarie was standing in front of her, tight lipped and angry. "I'd like to remind you, Ms. Evans, that final exams are next week, and the grade you receive from the tests will determine next years classes, and your final average this year."

Lily groaned, and, forgetting herself yet again, buried her head in her arms. _I can't deal with this! _she thought, _Not today. Not now. _

"Ms. Evans…" the teacher's voice held a warning that all the students knew only too well.

Petunia spoke up from beside her sister. "I'm sure she understands, Mrs. Scolarie." The teacher turned her beady eye to the Lily's blonde twin.

Petunia gulped and shrunk back from the teacher's gaze. "Thank you, Petunia. But may I remind you that you are twins, not the same person. Keep your comments to yourself. I am sure Ms Evans can speak for herself."

Lily groaned loudly and mumbled, "I realize that the finals are important," she picked up her head and gave the teacher a blood-freezing glare. "And I am sure that I will do just fine on the exams."

Mrs. Scolarie smiled, Lily had walked right into her trap. "Then I see no reason for you to come to class the rest of the week. You are dismissed, Lily Evans, and I expect to see full marks on those exams. You have a weekend detention with me, Saturday and Sunday from six until noon. I will see you then."

The students in the class clucked sympathetically for Lily, and Petunia frowned and tears filled her eyes for her sister. Lily, however, merely stood. Grabbing her sack, she marched out of the room.

Her head banged with a coming headache. Her throat became tight with emotion. She pushed open the doors of her local high school. The heat hit her immediately. It swamped her, made her feel like she was swimming. The air was sticky. There was not a cloud in the sky. The sun shone down on the hot pavement.

Like the heat had moments before, her emotion hit her. Her throat choked up, and a deep sob wracked her body. _Oh, what a mess I've made._ She knew there was absolutely no way she would come close to passing Mrs. Scolarie's exam. She would fail, and her foster parents would be utterly disappointed.

The teenager checked her watch: 12:30. Lisa's would be open. She could pop in early and dance for a few hours before her lesson. She hugged her bag to her chest and ducked her head from the burning sun. Quickly she made her way from the school. Across Main Street, over to High Lane, and over the old metal bridge. Lisa's was a big building on the corner of Mill Street. The gorgeous red head opened the swinging doors and headed into the airconditioned space that made up the dance hall.

However, though the heat had left her, the sticky feeling stayed with her. She felt repressed. She felt as if she was suffocating. _Maybe I'm getting sick,_ she thought to herself. She shook her head at her own folly, _Or maybe you miss your parents. _A tear escaped the corner of Lily's green eyes.

Wiping it away quickly, she promised herself that she would feel better as soon as she started dancing.

She quickly changed, dawning on her black leotard and tight workout kapris. Her shoes were next. She carefully picked out her points. She felt like being challenged today.

Lacing up her shoes, she gracefully stepped out into one section of the emansive dance studio. Picking out a selection of music, she took her position and danced. She danced as she had never before. Her dance was mournful. It was angry. She didn't stumble. She didn't fall. Her body led her through a series of complex moves, each one as slow as the last. Standing on tip toe, sweeping her arms slowly about her, dipping gracefully down toward the ground, then up at the sky, she danced. Her thoughts left her. She merely lived in the moment.

But somewhere, deep within her, she felt a stirring. It was a silent stirring, like a ripple on a calm lake, or a slight rustling among a field of flowers. But she felt it. It tickled her conscience. And as she danced, her mind observed this stirring.

But as the CD came to an end, she found that she had to put in another and stretch, and she forgot about the stirring. Her lesson came and went. As she brought herself past Lisa's counter, a news headline caught her eye. It read, "**Fifteen killed. Two Suspects**," Lily began to read the article.

"**Last night, guests arrived late to a house party, only to find the hosts and the guests murdered. A mark of a skull appeared above the house. Doctors investigated, but found no real cause to the murder. It was not poison, and no marks of struggle adorned the bodies. The only clue we have is the look of pure horror marked upon the victims faces."**

Across the article were two pictures of the suspected killers. A man and a woman.

Lily shook her head sadly and returned the newspaper.

And as she walked the stairs to the outside world, the oppression came again. It weighed her mind. She walked out into the stifling heat.

Her walk was graceful. She never stumbled on things. But as she left the comfort of the airconditioned dance studio, her foot kicked something hard.

The object skittered out in front of her, bumping over the rough pavement. Lily looked curiously down and bent closer to observe the object. Her hands came in contact with a smooth box. It was small; she was able to grip it easily with two hands. It's sides her smooth, though. And there showed no sign of a top or a lid, though Lily could tell that the box was hollow.

She was curious about it, so she placed it silently in her bag for later examination.

And she began walking again. Except this time she headed to her house the back way. She didn't know what possessed her, then, to take that route because it was surely the most dangerous way. But she would later know that it was because of the box.

She passed through the back of the large town. Her angry thoughts left her. She simply walked.

The scenery passed before her, and she tried to concentrate on that. Each house was the same as the last; same shape, same color, same yard, same distance apart. She sighed and dragged a hand through her hair. Petunia would love this. She often talked about how perfectly manicured her yard would be. Lily knew she wouldn't be like that. She didn't know what she wanted, so long as it had to do with eccentric flowers and didn't have to do with sameness.

She came around the bend and turned onto Cracked Street. She should have gotten the hint from the chipping paint and the flicker of shadows, or even the twisted, depressing, abandoned houses, or perhaps the overgrown lawns. But she failed to notice any of these signs.

Looking back at that particular moment in her past, Lily would know, again, that what had occurred was all due to the box.

A finger tapped her shoulder. "Excuse me, Miss," the voice was deep and gruff. Lily whipped around, startled out of her reverie. "You wouldn't happen to have any spare change on ye, would ye?"

In his hand was a thick bat.

A footstep crunched behind her. "We would be awfully gracious if you would lend it to us," that voice was a woman's, silky and smooth.

Lily glanced behind her. _Why is life so unfair?_ She groaned to herself. She recognized this couple. It was the couple from the newspaper. Lily felt a burning hate inside her.

_How could someone kill a household of people? _she thought. Rage bubbled inside of her. She forgot to be afraid. "Why did you do it?"

The woman sneered. "Orders. Though a stupid muggle like you wouldn't understand," The word 'muggle' had slid right over Lily, for she was too captured in her rage.

A pitching voice suddenly broke through. "Lily?" It was Petunia, "What are you doing over here?"

Lily looked over to her sister. _Why does she always pop in at the worst of moments?_

"Ah, this must be your friend," said the man, "We'll deal with her first." He pointed his thick club at Petunia. "Avada-"

"Don't you touch her!" shrieked Lily. Something snapped in Lily. It was one thing for one's parents to be stole away, but for one's twin to be hurt…Lily had had enough suffering. She wouldn't allow Petunia to be taken from her.

When she snapped, a burning power took her over. It pulsed in her veins and throughout her body. She flew at the man, her eyes no longer green, but burning fire. Orange flames licked her legs, though she was unharmed, and fire balls grew in her palms.

The man didn't know what hit him. Neither did the neighborhood. Because everything about Lily blew up.

Lily was hurled into darkness.

A single box clattered onto the ground.


	2. Muggle, Not

Thank you for the reviews!

Keep them coming.

I'll put a note at the end of the story for the question(s) I got.

And here….. we go…………..!

**Dancing on a Flame of Fate**

**Muggle….Not**

As fourteen year old Lily Evans slept, she dreamed, or rather, remembered.

The first memory was a good one. It happened when Lily was five, a happy and carefree young child. The Evans' family was having a picnic. It was a bright sunny day, and it was just Petunia, Lily, and their father; they were all that was left of the Evans' and Burleck family.

Lily hopped about the field, jumping and frolicking as little children often do, skipping unconcernedly from one activity to the next. She chased a butterfly, face glowing, golden red hair flowing messily behind her. The next moment, she had pounced upon a yellow flower that was bobbing prettily in the wind. Her energy radiated happiness and bliss and curiousity. She tumbled and leaped; even then possessing the grace of a dancer.

Frank Evans, done playing with Petunia, swooped Lily into his arms. Lily giggled delightedly. Turning in his big arms, she placed her hands on either side of his whiskery face and squished his cheeks in towards his nose, as was habit of Lily every time she was taken into her father's arms. Mr. Evans scrunched his face and Lily burst out laughing, a strong, clear, bubbling laugh that made Mr. Evans' face dance.

The next memory was also a happy one. It was of Lily's first dance lesson. Lily had pleaded and pleaded her father to allow her to take lessons for dance. And, finally, seeing that she would get her way one way or the other, Mr. Evans gave in.

What was hard for many people came easily for Lily. She possessed an inner strength and grace that only aided her dancing. She progressed at a rapid rate and her teacher had to move her out of four classes because she mastered the material so easily. By the time Mr. Evans left, she had been in seven major productions, four of which she had starred in.

And after he left the girls on their own, dancing was what she lived for. School held no interest for her, though she was exceptionally bright. She got up every morning to dance.

The last memory was a painful one.

Nine year old Lily came home from an afternoon of dance. She burst through the doors, absolutely beaming. "Daddy! Guess what! Lisa said in three more months, if I work very hard, I can begin Pointe! Isn't that wonderf-" S0he broke off, staring around the living room. "What's wrong?"

Lily stood in the doorway of the living room. It was in disarray. Furniture was smashed and broken, the bookcase had been toppled over and pages from random books floated in the air. One section of rug was burned. Petunia sat on the couch, head down, tears streaming from her eyes. Her father stood stiffly, face red and eyes livid. And, what surprised Lily most, a woman scantily clad stood next to him, one hip jutting out, a bored look on her face. Between her fingers she twirled a stick.

Mr. Evans gave a disgusted look at Lily. He grabbed the woman's waist and pushed past Lily. Lily stumbled, but quickly caught herself. "Dad?" The couple continued to walk. Lily trotted up beside her father and tugged on his sleeve.

"Dad, is everything alright?" They had arrived outside the house. A hot new red sports car that Lily had failed to notice on the way in was parked beside the sidewalk. Mr. Evan's stopped in his tracks. The woman kept walking.

"Dad! What's wrong!"

Her father's face loomed close to hers. His face was a mask of calm, except a rapidly pulsing vein in his forehead. As he breathed down on her, Lily shrunk away… his breath smelled like alcohol! He NEVER drank alcohol! He had always said that his family were alcoholics, so he never drank. But now she smelled it on his breath, thick and rancid. "Nothing's wrong," he said sweetly. "I am just taking a vacation."

And with that, he left.

To Lily, it seemed as if he had been whisked away by the Devil himself, never to return again.

_I am just taking a vacation…_

_I am just taking a vacation…_

_I am just taking a vacation…_

The echoing words slowly faded into silence in Lily's sleeping mind. Darkness enveloped her once again.

Lily woke up to the sound of quiet, quick footsteps bustling about her. She drearily opened one eye, but snapped it shut.

Slowly, she forced her eyes open.

A woman in a friendly white uniform walked around the room, placing things here, fixing wrinkles out of Lily's bed, and trying to keep herself busy. Lily ignored the woman and concentrated on herself. _Oh! I'm so sore!_ she thought, the muscles in her back throbbing.

She groaned and tried to sit up.

The woman turned at Lily's noise. "My," she said in a motherly tone, "you sounded like a cat, just there!"

Lily chuckled nervously, and tried to force a smile on her face, but her attempt was lost as her head became too heavy for her neck, and she collapsed back onto the bed. "I don't mean to be rude, but, who are you? And where am I?" Lily's voice was hoarse. "Ugh," Lily smacked her lips together; her mouth was paper dry, "I feel like I flew through the air and landed on my back."

The lady smiled weirdly at Lily, "Well, I'm afraid that just about sums it up,"

"What?"

The lady chuckled at Lily, handing her a glass of water, "See if you can swallow that," she told Lily tenderly. Turning to Lily's many questions she said, "You flew through the air after the explosion. Lucky for you, you landed on a kid's old trampoline. It gave you some support, but you broke through that and landed on the grass. I'd say you should be hurting, girl. That's why you're here. At the hospital."

Lily stared at her, eyebrows at the level of her hairline, mouth open.

The lady tapped Lily's chin. "Close your mouth, you look like a fish."

Lily blushed and closed her mouth. Clearing her throat, she asked, "So, err, where am I? And what's your name? I'm Lily Evans."

The lady smiled. "My name is Nancy Kaplut. I'm going to be your nurse at St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries."

Lily frowned, "St. Mungo's Whatty-whatty-what?" pausing, "Did you say Magical?"

Nancy's smile wavered, but she quickly covered it up, "That explosion knocked some sense out of you!"

Lily suddenly became silent. _The explosion,_ she thought,_ I killed those two people, I know I did. How horrible of me!_ Lily's stubborn side rolled her eyes, _They weren't exactly innocents; _THEY_ killed fifteen people! And how do you know it was you who killed them? It was just an explosion. It's not as if you created it!_ Lily shrugged to herself, then memories of her recent dreams came back to her. Flashes of her father and Petunia. Her father. _What would Dad think of this?_ whispered her mind. Two tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. _He wouldn't, because he left me for a whore. _

Lily sat up again and swung her gorgeous red hair in front of her face. It was a fiery barrier between her tears and the outside world. She cried for the people she had killed. She cried for her mother and her father. She cried for herself.

She felt the weight of the bed shift as Nancy sat down next to her and took her in her arms. "Shh…shhh…It'll be alright. I'm here,' Lily let herself be rocked back and forth by this stranger. Lily's tears suddenly stopped as she realized something.

Laughing almost wetly, she said, "This is the first time since my mother died that I have been hugged by another woman," she confessed.

Nancy clucked under her breath, but didn't say anything. Lily continued, "My entire family died at a family reunion in a fire except my father and Petunia. I was three. Dad managed well enough, but then, one day……" Lily sobbed in deeply, "I came home from school and our house was in ruin. It was as if a fight had happened in our living room. Daddy had been drinking, but he _never _drank! There was a lady there, and he left with her. He told me he would be back, but he never came! He never came!"

Nancy squeezed Lily harder. "Oh, I know, sweetie, I know."

"No! You don't know. Me and Petty have been lucky because the government kept us together, but we've been sent from person to person. I haven't slept in the same bed for more than five weeks! You don't know what it's like!"

Nancy sat Lily back up and looked her hard in the face. "I was in an orphanage for the first ten years of my life. Until I got my Hogwarts letter, that is. And after that, the Ministry found me a nice wizarding family."

Lily temporarily forgot her misery. "I knew it! You did say magic!"

Nancy smiled guiltily at Lily. "I guess I'm as good a person as any to tell you. Lily, to put it simply, you are a witch," Lily gaped at her, she hadn't been expecting that! "Magic exists…see?" she pulled a stick from her pocket and waved it in the air. The words, 'I love strawberry ice cream' appeared above her head.

Lily stared from Nancy, to Nancy's wand, to the sparkling, but slowly fading, words. _So what if magic exists? But am I really a witch? _She asked herself. She suddenly remembered her dance lesson. She had felt a tingle of something in her body. And then, just before she blew up the neighborhood, she felt a surge of power. She grinned to herself. _Yes, I am most definitely a witch! _

Looking to Nancy, she said, "I believe you."

Nancy chuckled. "Well that's always good."

Lily and Nancy laughed at their own foolery.

To **nerdysunny**_'s_ question- why did I repost this story?-

Mostly because I love the plot I had set up for it! I tried to write a couple different stories after I took this one off, but they weren't working for me, so I came back to it, did a little fixing up, and now I have to write like crazy! ;-P

To **eleira312**'s question-Am I going to make Petunia dislike Lily, and is Lily going to be sad?-

What fun would it be if I told now? But I promise...something will (or already has and the reader hasn't heard about it yet) happen between them soon that will change their relationship. (hint hint... next chapter... hint hint)

Thnx! Please review! It helps.. you have no idea!


End file.
